Losing Ino
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Losing. Death. Lonliness. Everything that Sakura is going through, Sasuke has already endured. With this tragedy bring them closer? Or just draw them farther apart? [Hiatus]
1. Losing Someone

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any other characters from the show, anime, manga, etc. Nor do I own the songs, Unless I say they are my own work. I DO own my 4 stories including this one!. This song is called "Without you" By the Dixie Chicks. **

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the word flashback, (Duh)_

"Talking"

'Thinking.'

(Inner Voice) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke.

**A/N: This story came to me when me and my 3 b.f.f.e.s weren't friends anymore tear . Enjoy and read and review, this story and my other 3 please add to your C2's.**

**Summary: What happens when Ino dies? Sakura loses her rock, her best friend. Sakura and Sasuke, are only friends that is all that she wants to be. Sasuke and Naruto are the only 2 people that can really comfort her. Will her tearful heart fall for Sasuke? Eventual sasXsaku Also everyone is 17 years old.**

**--**

**--**

**--

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Losing Someone**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ The telephone, sounded. The noise of footsteps where loud, running to get the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura said, looking out the window with the phone against her shoulder and head. She watched the rain fall from the glass as she talked. It was pouring.

"Hey Sakura." said the blonde konuchi.

"Hey how are you?" wondered Sakura.

"Fine, great actually how are you?"

"Good. Good."

"Awesome. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much just training almost everyday. Kakashi-sensi has us up for a new mission soon."

"_Us_?"

"Me, Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh, I see. Do you still like him?"

"Who?" she asked dumbfounded, even though she knew what Ino was talking about.

"Sasuke."

"Oh, No. We are just friends. That is all I want to be…..Why do you?"

"No, you know who I like Sakura."

Sakura giggled, the thought of Shikamaru and Ino make her laugh. 'Its not like I don't think they would be a great couple. It was just that Ino was all happy and full of life, and Shikamaru is well…….boring.' she thought.

"Ya, I do. Do you want me to tell him?"

"I don't know what do you think he would say?"

"Probably yes."

"Um, then I will do it. I will tell him after work. Then I will call you and we will go to the mall."

"Okay. So what have you been up to Ino?"

"Well, I have been working at the hospital still. I got promoted from nurse who gives sponge baths, to nurse who washes dishes." she laughed.

Sakura smiled, "Well soon enough you will be saving lives."

"Ya. Well Sakura I have to go, I'm in the car and the rain is bad. I am going to be late for a meeting at work."

"Okay Ino, good bye."

"Bye Sakura." _Click_.

_I've sure enjoyed the rain  
But I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain  
When you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now the time  
Would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doing fine all alone,  
But where do I go from here cause_

Sakura walked over to the refrigerator, and she got something to eat. She went over to the couch and turned on the TV. The volume was so loud, she flipped the channels over to the music channel. Then there was a crack of thunder, the lights flickered for a second, then the power went off.

"What the-" Sakura said quietly. "Great." She moved over to the fuse box trying to get the power to turn back on, no luck. The bright lightning lit up the room, you could see everything in the house. Then a horrible noise followed the lightning. It wasn't thunder, it was so high pitched. Sakura looked out her window to the back yard, she thought that a tree had fallen or something. She looked around the whole back yard from the window, all the trees were up they were just swaying back and forth fast. 'Maybe it was the wind' she thought. Then the lights flickered back on, 'That was weird.' she thought.

The TV turned on automatically, Sakura went to go sit down on her couch when she saw the TV screen. The whole screen was focused on a car crash, she turned up the volume.

_TV News Casting Report._

_Hi. This is Michele from Channel 95, and this is breaking news in Kohona. The power has just been restored in under 5 minutes due to a tree branch falling on a cord. However the power outage left a delay to give you this terrifying story. Most people in the area might of heard a sickening noise. That was the noise of this car crash most likely, and unidentified woman, and an unidentified man was involved in this horrible tragedy. It was a head-on collision, by the looks of the wreckage. Her condition is unknown, the man was pronounced dead on the scene. Alcohol cans were found in the driver and passenger seat in the mans vehicle making this accident the mans fault most likely being a drunk driver. We will bring you more news as it becomes available. Now for the upcoming weather forecast. _

_T.V. Clicks off_

"Wow." Sakura sighed. 'That is so sad, I hope she is alright.' Then there was another crash of thunder and a longs spark of lightning was seen going by the road. About 20 minutes passed when the phone rang again. Sakura ran to the phone, she slipped on her hard wood floor and landed on her butt. "Ow…" she said as she picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm a doctor at Kohona Hospital, and-"

"Oh, my gosh. Is something wrong? Is my mom is the hospital?"

"No, no not your mother." the doctored sighed heavily. "Do you know an Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yes she is my best friend. Is everything okay, she works at your hospital right."

"Yes, she did. I don't know how to say this lightly Ms. Haruno. So I am just going to come out and say it. Your friend, Ino, she was in an accident."

"What accident?"

"The one on Channel 59."

"Ino was in that? The woman was Ino?"

"Yes, I am very sorry."

"Wait, what do you mean you are sorry? She's okay, right."

"I'm sorry we did everything we could."

Sakura's hands started to shake, her breaths were escaping her lungs rapidly. "Your lying." she whispered.

"Ms. Haruno-"

"No your lying! She's okay I just talked to her 30 minutes ago. She was going to work, the _hospital._ She cant be…..she's not….."

_Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you_

"I know this is hard to take in Ms. Haruno. I understand. Her possessions were found on the roadside, and your number was dialed. So we called you to see if you were family, to let you know of the incident. We are all very sorry, everyone at the hospital knew Ino. We enjoyed working with her with the time that she spent here. I'm very sorry for your loss Ms. Haruno."

_Click_. Sakura hung up the phone. "No not Ino." she said silently. "She's okay. I just talked to her. I will call her it cant be Ino." She quickly dialed Ino's cell phone number, tears were streaming down her eyes, her heart pounding, her thoughts racing. The phone started to ring, 'Please, Please Ino pick up….please' she thought.

"Hello." said a voice.

"Ino!"

"No. This is Dr. Marakaba, Ms. Haruno." she said regretfully.

"So Ino is-"

"Gone."

"But she cant be. Ino was my best friend. We were going to hang out later. We were going to go to the mall. She had a crush. She wanted a boyfriend. She had so much to live for. Ino couldn't of just died, left me, her friends, her family. She wouldn't, she is unbeatable. Ino wouldn't just die like that she would of fought to stay alive. Ino would've……." she started to cry uncontrollably. Sharp gasps were heard between sobs.

"Ms. Haruno, Ino's life was taken from her unexpectedly, she couldn't do anything to change it. Only…..only God knew that this was going to happen. It was the drunk drivers fault that she is gone, and so they are both gone. I know you are upset, since you are the only family that she has in Kohona, you should come to the hospital to fill out the paper-work, and decide what to do with the body."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to control her sobs to talk. "Y-y-yes. O-Okay I will be r-r-right down there." _Click_. She got dressed and rushed to her car. The rain was pouring on her windshield, her tears falling from her eyes just as the rain was from the clouds. So many memories with Ino ran through her mind, how she was new to the academy and Ino became her friend. How they both had nicknames for each other, she was forehead girl, and Ino was Ino-pig. Her tears fell faster, she had to stop thinking about her, she had to figure out what she was going to do.

(We have to tell Shikamaru how she felt. We have to tell everyone to come to the hospital.)

'I cant tell Shikamaru. Ino was going to tell him. Then we were going to have fun at the mall. I cant have them come to the hospital we will just have to have everyone come to….to the funeral.'

She didn't think about that, the **funeral**. She had to plan a funeral for her best friend. Her friend who was suppose to be there with her to help her. Who was suppose to be there to help her with problems with guys. She was going to be there to help her with school, and missions. Ino was suppose to be there. All because of some moron who drank and got behind the wheel, he took her best friend away from her. Who was all going to be at the funeral? Who was she going to tell first?

* * *

She approached the hospital parking lot, she saw the ambulance at the front door, then she saw a gurney with a body on it. Sakura looked away, her pink hair covered her eyes so she couldn't see. She looked at the hospital entrance again, her hands still on the steering wheel, with the keys still in the ignition.

'I could just drive of go back home.'

(No. Your not you are going to go and see your best friend. She needs you.)

'She _doesn't_ need me. She's **dead**!'

(That doesn't matter. We were always there for her. She needs us.)

'I guess.'

_Well I never thought Id be  
Lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me that  
The life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy  
Making love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
But what about me cause_

Tears started to fill her eyes as she walked out slowly from her car door, the rain falling on her clothes, and the rain hiding her tears. The door opened automatically, all eyes on her. Everyone in the waiting room stared at her, wondering why she was there. She saw no familiar faces, which was a relief to her. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked. The lady had long black flowing hair, and her eyes were an oak brown.

"I am looking for the room with Yamanaka Ino."

"They just brought her in. I'm very sorry, for your loss. Are you family?"

Sakura looked at the ground. Then she stared at her wrist, at the friendship bracelet Ino had made her 5 years ago. "Yes. Yes I am." she said softly.

"Okay." the lady got up, "Right this way. Follow me please."

Sakura followed the woman. She turned her head and stared at the door, 'I could turn around now.'

(Don't.)

She didn't, she kept walking slowly. The woman stopped at the door, "Room 475, she's in there." she said. "You can have as enough time as you need. I will bring you the paper work in about 10 minutes okay?"

Sakura nodded her head in understandment. The woman gave her a hug, "It will all be fine." Then she walked away back to her desk. Sakura watched her leave, then she turned her gaze to the door handle. The silver door handle, that would open her world up to so much pain, and agony that she had never imagine before. She sighed deeply, shut her eyes, and her hand found the handle. She turned it and with her eyes still closed walked in the room. She opened her eyes, there was no light on, she took her hand and moved it all around the wall, she felt the light switch and flicked it on. The lights flickered on, and there in front of her, was a silver gurney with a white sheet over it. "Here we go." she walked slowly over to the gurney and took the top of the sheet and moved it down. It revealed Ino, her long blonde hair had dirt and glass in it, her face was all cut up and her lips were cold. Sakura reached out her hand and touched her face, it was so freezing, and lifeless.

_Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you _

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off without you  
cause baby I cant live

This wasn't the Ino that she was used to. Ino was always full of life and happy. This person, was cold and dead. She put the sheet back on. She walked backwards and her body found a chair. She sat down, and put her head in her hands, and started to sob. "Why Ino? Why? Why did you have to take that job? Why did you go to work in the rain? Why did you have to die? I would have taken your place. If I could, if I could….." She cried harder. "I would change spots with you, you had someone that you liked, you loved your job. You have so much more to live for then I do. I would rather you live than me. You cant just leave me. I need you Ino, I need you." It was so horrible, she had lost her friend, the only person that she could _really_ confide in. She stopped crying when she heard a knock at the door, it was the woman. She was carrying the paper work.

"Here I need you to fill these out, hospital regulations. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." she sniffled. Sakura took the papers and stared at the writing, there had to have been at least 10 pages of things to fill out. She took the pen that she was given and started to fill out the sheets, there was a death certificate, personal information, and other things that she couldn't identify. Finally she was done. She stood up and took a Kleenex to wipe her eyes, she began to walk out to the door but she couldn't leave. She turned around and looked at the gurney again with the white sheet, she wanted to find a way to make her come back. She wanted to wake up, she wished that it was a dream, but the reality was it was happening, her best friend was gone, forever. "Bye Ino. Thanks for being there when I needed you. I really need your help so please help me out along the way okay?" Sakura hoped that somewhere Ino had heard her, she turned off the light and walked out the door. She walked down the hall and back to the receptionist desk, and handed her they paperwork.

"Thanks" she said.

"Your welcome."

"Now what do you want us to do with the body?"

"Oh…….well I will plan a funeral tomorrow, I will have to call and tell people." she said silently.

"Yes. Yes of course. Is there anymore family members that we can be expecting at the hospital?"

She didn't answer, she just shook her head, "No I am the only family that she has."

"Oh I see. I'm very sorry. I knew Ino. We worked together sometimes."

Sakura looked down at the ground, "Oh."

"I will miss her so much."

"So will I. What is your name?" Sakura asked her eyes still glued to the floor.

"Torsha. Kemishun Torsha."

"Thank you Torsha for your help."

"Your welcome. Good-bye, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura walked towards the door, they opened and she walked out the doors. There was a _bang_ of thunder, she jumped. The rain fell harder and faster, she watched the rain droplets fall into the puddles near bye, they were falling in clusters. She ran towards her car, opened the door and sat down. She glared at the steering wheel, 'Why Ino? Why?' was all that she managed to think. All she had were so many unanswered questions. She wished that her best friend was there, she wished that she could tell her what to do. "I need you Ino, I need you." she said loudly. Then Sakura put the keys in the ignition, and drove off to her house. She passed fallen tree branches, and some cars where pulled over to the side of the road. She pulled into her driveway and ran inside and turned on the TV. Then she started to sob at the news.

_Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you...without you

* * *

_

**Okay this is my new story. It will eventually be Sakura and Sasuke I promise. Send reviews, and add to your c2s. I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL BE THE FUNERAL SO I NEED SOME IDEAS ABOUT PAIRINGS, AND WHAT THEY WILL SAY, AND WHO WILL BE THERE! Thanks for reading my stories. And thanks for the reviews in advanced. I was crying a little writing this so I hope this will make you want to read the next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, song wise or Naruto. I do own this story you stealers )( Lol**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the word flashback, (Duh)_

"Talking"

'Thinking.'

(Inner Voice) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke.

**A/N: This story came to me when me and my 3 b.f.f.e.s weren't friends anymore tear . Enjoy and read and review, this story and my other 3 please add to your C2's.**

**Summary: What happens when Ino dies? Sakura loses her rock, her best friend. Sakura and Sasuke, are only friends that is all that she wants to be. Sasuke and Naruto are the only 2 people that can really comfort her. Will her tearful heart fall for Sasuke? Eventual sasXsaku Also everyone is 17 years old.**

**Last Chapter on L.I: **

"I need you Ino, I need you." she said loudly. Then Sakura put the keys in the ignition, and drove off to her house. She passed fallen tree branches, and some cars where pulled over to the side of the road. She pulled into her driveway and ran inside and turned on the TV. Then she started to sob at the news.

* * *

Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and sister  
Then my world was shattered_

T.V.

_Hello this is Michele again from Kohona's very own Channel 59. I have some very upsetting news about the car crash. The details of the case are very limited and the names of the victims are not being released at this time. However, the cause of the crash was due to the pick-up truck driver, officals say that the man was drunk at the wheel. He is to blame for the crash. The woman has been identified, but like I said her identity is not being released until tomorrow we will let you know first thing in the morning. We can only imagine that funeral arrangements are being made at this time. Now back to..._

T.V. clicks off.

Sakura laid on the couch her arms wet mixed with rain and tears. Her heart throbbing with the pain of losing her friend. Not only just her friend, Ino was more of a sister to her, she had never had a sister but Ino was just as good. Memories hitting, this was reality. This was it, Ino was gone. There wasnt a thing that she could do to stop it. She got up and ran to her room. She didnt make it all the way to her bed, she collasped at her doorway. Sakura looked up at her door, her outfit on her bed and her jewlery on the dresser. 'I have to get my mind off of this, not forever just for now I need to keep myself busy.' she thought. Sakura stood up and began to put her clothes back, they were the clothes that she was going to wear to the mall with Ino. She fell on the and cried on top of them.

(Stop.)

'I cant.'

(You have to.)

'I want to.'

(Then do it. Ino wouldnt want us to cry over her, be all sad. She is gone, you have to face it. You cant change it, no matter how hard you try to make the memories, the tears go away you cant.)

'What if I could of changed it.'

(There is no way that you could of known that this was going to happen.)

(You have to plan her funeral. Ino needs to be laid to rest. You need to tell Shikamaru how she felt. No matter how much you dont want to, you need to stop thinking about yourself and do what is best for Ino.)

'Ino is **dead**.'

(She would of done the same for you.)

'She _would _of.'

She sat up in her bed and put her knees to her chest. Her eyes sifting all around her room. Pictures, bracelets, notes, letters all everywhere. She got off of her bed, and she let the clothes fall from her bed. She walked up the dresser and picked up the picture of her and Ino. It must of been taken over 10 years ago. They had to been about six or seven her hair was short like it was after the Forest of Death. In the picture they were sitting next to each other picking flowers.

* * *

_Flashback. to 10 years before:_

_"Sakura you arent going to pick as many flowers as I am." Ino said competitivley._

_"Yes i will." said Sakura defending._

_"No you wont. And when i get done i will give them to Sasuke-kun and he will fall in love with me and we will get married."_

_"No **I** will give them to Sasuke-kun and **we** will get married."_

_"Nope. I am already finshed." Ino said, showing Sakura her accomplishment._

_Sakura stared at the flowers, how beautiful they were and then she looked at hers'. She sighed, "Yours are so much prettier than mine."_

_"Yep." Ino said proudly._

_Sakura looked down. Ino stared at her she felt bad, "Here Sakura I have to many. Besides this flower isnt that pretty any way."_

_She took the flower and looked at it, it was the prettiest one of them all, "Thank you Ino."_

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

Sakura bit her lip, her heart was breaking and she could hear it. The picture slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground with a _crack_. She snapped out of her daze and looked at the ground, the picture frame was broken and there was glass on the floor. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes will gradually filling up with tears. The room started to spin, and the sight of all the pictures were overwhelming. She took all of them and shoved them underneath her bed, she stepped on the glass. She inhaled sharply, and grabbed her foot, the red liquid poured from the wound. Sakura picked out the glass from her heel. 'Why Ino? Why?' She quickly picked up a sock and put it on her wounded foot, not that it would help any. 'There is going to be a funeral**I **have to plan it.' Her glance met her clock, it was 11:45 p.m.

(You have to call the funeral home.)

'Yes.' She got up and limped to her phone, she had to search her memory for the number. She dialed the number, "Hello, Thanks for calling Kohona funeral home how may I-" _Click_. She hung up. Her hands trembled even more she could barely keep her grip on the phone. She must of called the funeral home seven times. She sighed deeply, 'I have to do this. I have to, for Ino.' She dialed the number again.

"Hello, Thanks for calling Kohona Funeral Home how may i help you this evening?"

"H-hi I would like to schedule a funeral."

"Okay. When would you like the funeral to take place?"

"Um, t-tomorrow. If its possible."

"Yes, we have several openings. What time would you like it to be at?"

"I-I dont know. Noon?"

"Let me check...Yep noon is perfect. What is the name for the deceased?"

"Ya-yama-Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh my condolences. Are you family?"

Sakura glanced into her room, she saw the glass on the floor. She looked at the 'fridge and saw the picture of the acadamey graduation. She was standing next to Ino and Naruto. "Y-Yes i am. She was my sister."

"Oh, i am very sorry for your loss. What is your name ma'am?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Different last names?"

"Yes. It's...It's a long."

"You dont have to explain anything to me ma'am."

"I trust that you have the casket picked out?"

A chill went down her spine, "A-a casket?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no i dont. Please just pick the nicest one."

"But ma'am-"

"Please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, have a nice day Miss Haruno."

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

_Click_ she hung up. She looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was midnight. She still had to call everyone before they found out on the news. Sakura lost her grip on the phone and it fell to the floor. She just glared at it, she was about to call everyone that Ino knew and tell them that she was dead, that she was gone. Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Sasukes' number. _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello!" Sasuke hissed, "Do you have any idea what time it is you moron, why the hell are you calling me?"

"S-Sasuke?" she said silently. She couldnt take people screaming at her, she couldnt it take it now.

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"What is wrong Sakura? Why are you calling me so late? Are you okay? Is everything-"

"Ino's dead." she said simply, interrupting him. There was silence he didnt say a word. "Sasuke?"

"How?"

"The accident on channel 59 was-"

"Ino? That woman was Ino?"

"Yes."

"Sakura I-"

"Sasuke i have alot of people to call. I just wanted to let you know, the funeral is at noon tomorrow."

"Alright. Do you want me to call anyone?"

"If you want to. Dont call Shikamaru though. Call, all her guy friends, but not him."

"Okay i will come over to your house and-"

"No dont."

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke dont, i dont need you right now. Please i just need to be alone."

"I was just trying to be a good friend Sakura."

"I know Sasuke. Thanks." _Click_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

She called **_everyone_**. She must of spent at least two hours talking to people, she glanced at the clock it said 12:23 a.m. 'How could it only have been twenty-three minutes? It seems like forever.' she thought. 'There is just one more person i have to call...Shikamaru.' She took her time dialing the number, 'What am i going to say? Am i just going to come out and say it?' She couldnt think anymore, he answered the phone.

"Hello." he said in a bored voice.

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

"Did i wake you."

"Yes."

"Sorry, Shikamaru um-"

"Sakura what is it? You sound upset."

She tried to hold back her tears, but the more she tried the harder it was to talk, "I have to tell you something, Ino...Ino" she couldnt finish.

"What about Ino?"

"Shikmaru she is gone. She died tonight. He was silent, but she just kept talking. "She died in the car crash on channel 59. Ino was that woman. After work me and her were going to go to the mall then she was going to call you and say-" She stopped,

'Should i really tell him.' she thought.

(You have to. It is only fair that he knows how Ino felt about him.)

"Ino is gone?"

_Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?_

"Yes." then she burst into tears.

"Sakura stop crying. I have to ask you something."

She stopped.

"What did Ino want to say to me?"

"She...She wanted to say..."

"..."

"That she liked you." she mumbled it so quietly it was almost dead air.

"Sakura i still cant understa-"

"Shikmaru she liked you!" Her hands shook harder. She dropped the phone on the counter she stumbled to pick it up.

"She liked me."

"Yes. She was going to call you and tell you after work but then she...The funeral is at noon tomorrow."

"Bye." _Click_ He hung up.

Sakura chucked the phone across the room, hitting the lamp and breaking it. Her head fell into her arms and she cried her self to sleep on the kitchen counter.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up at the sound of her cell phone going off. She scrambled to grab it, it said unknown number. She didnt answer it, her eyes moved to the clock it said 8 a.m. She walked over to her shower and turned on the faucet, she walked in to the pouring water it was freezing but she didnt bother making it warmer. Sakura just stood in the freezing cold water, then it felt like 100 knives where stabbing at her leg, she fell in the shower. There was a pool of blood at the bottom of the tub. She picked up her foot, it was bleeding she picked out a piece of glass that was still there. When she was done with the shower she by her door, she put one foot inside of the doorway and brought it back in. 'I cant go back in there yet.' Instead she went to her laundry room and got clean clothes out of the drier. The clock said 11:30 a.m. _Ring, Ring, Ring_ Another phone call. It was Hinata.

"Hello."

"Sakura, are y-you ready?"

"Yes. I have to leave now though i have to make sure everything is okay."

"I-I dont want you to drive right now." she said shyly.

"Hinata it's okay."

"N-No it's not."

"Hinata. I have to go see you there."

"B-Bye." _Click_.

20 minutes after the call she was about to walk out the door then the door bell rang. She ran up the door and opened it. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hinata called me saying how she didnt want you going to this funeral by yourself, or driving."

"I'm fine." she pushed him out of the way.

"Get into my car Sakura."

"Sasuke I said i was fine."

"Obviously. Sakura please."

(Just get into his car. A few months ago you would've killed to hear him say that.)

'Not now though.'

(You still like him.)

'It doesnt matter, he doesnt like me. He made that clear. I cant think about him right now i have things to do.'

She didnt say anything, she just walked over to his car and opened the passenger door and got in. He started the car and they were on their way to the funeral. The car ride was quiet, he didnt know what to say to her. She didnt know what to say if he said anything. His glance was moved toward her foot, her long black dress almost covered her red sock. 'Red sock?' he thought. Then he looked at her other foot, the sock was white.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try_

"Sakura are you bleeding."

She jumped at him speaking, his voice was so deep and demanding, "Oh, ya i guess it is."

"What happened?"

She looked out the window, and watched the trees pass by.

"Sakura."

"I stepped on some glass."

"Why was there glass on the floor?"

"It was from a picture frame."

He put the pieces together. "Oh."

"Thanks for taking me Sasuke."

"I thought you didnt _want_ a ride."

"You knew that i wanted a ride."

"Yes, I did." He smirked. "Sakura I am sorry."

"Please i dont want to talk about it right now."

"I understand."

They arrived at the funeral. There were black blobs everywhere, the only thing seperating them was the hair color. She walked up to the stand, all eyes were on her. She saw, Naruto and Sasuke in the front row. But she didnt see Shikamaru. "Hello everyone." She started. She heard a car door slam, and everyone turned around, Shikamaru walked up to the seats and sat down in the back. They all faced Sakura again. "Thank you for coming. We are her to mourn the loss of Yamanaka Ino. And the celebrate her life that was cut short, becuase of a stupid mistake. Ino was a great friend, i knew her for many years. She was only 17 when she died, but she will live on and continue to grow with me." Sakuras' voice started to break, "As she will with all of you. I'm sure that Ino is watching over all of us right now in Heaven. God's angels took her with them to Heaven because it was her time, she will be very missed.

If anyone would like to say something about her please come up." She watched in anticiaption to see who would rise, some people did but Shikamaru didnt. Sakura listened to everyone who wanted to speak about Ino, every word a tear fell down her cheek, and her hands turned into fists. They started to pound her legs, she tried not to create attention to herself but only Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. They were they only **true, real** friends that she had now. Sakura now knew what Ino felt, Ino didnt have any living family, no one to really help her. All Ino had was Sakura, and now that Ino was gone, Sakura really didnt have anyone. Sakura looked at everyone that was there, it felt heartbreaking that no one from Ino's family could be there. Then she thought that Ino was with her family. During thinking all of this she realiezed that the last person was almost done speaking. Sakura got up again, "We are now going to go say our last goodbye's to Yamanaka Ino."

She turned her face away form the people to wipe a tear from her eye. Everyone got up and moved over to the casket. You could hear the sobs of people, and the sound of sniffles. You could hear people praying, and people talking to other people, it seemed almost unreal. There was no way that she could go up and say goodbye, it would be to hard. She started to walk back to Sasukes' car, she was stopped by a hand.

_No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye

* * *

_

**SO LONG!!!!! IT WAS SO SAD TO WRITE THE SONG IS **Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again By Phantom of the Opera. **THANKS A LONE BLACK ROSE FOR THE IDEAS. SEND REVIEWS PLEASE I NEED AT LEST 15 OR 20 TO CONTINUE THE STORY. ADD TO YOUR C2S. I WILL BE UPDATING OTHERS STORIES SOON. **


	3. Reality of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, song wise or Naruto. I do own this story you stealers )( Lol**

_Lyrics "Colors" by Crossfade. Thanks A Lone Black Rose! (again lol)_

_Flashback, with the word flashback, (Duh)_

"Talking"

'Thinking.'

(Inner Voice) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke.

**A/N: **Hey guyz!!!! (oh and gurlz!!!) Lol. Um ya I decided to make another chapter of this story just to see if anyone is reading it 0-O Idk if I will continue it. So you have to review or else I might not continue it!!!! L but anyway……I will get another chapter of "An Abused Flower a clueless man" up today or tomorrow. "Runaway and Follower was updated yesterday. OOOHHH I have a new poem "She waits." depending on the reviews and hits I get I might make it like a collection of poems one each week send me your ideas! And I have a new c2 out so let me know if you want to be apart of the staff! HAPPY EASTER!

**Summary: **What happens when Ino dies? Sakura loses her rock, her best friend. Sakura and Sasuke, are only friends that is all that she wants to be. Sasuke and Naruto are the only 2 people that can really comfort her. Will her tearful heart fall for Sasuke? Eventual sasXsaku Also everyone is 17 years old.

**Last Chapter on L.I: **

She turned her face away form the people to wipe a tear from her eye. Everyone got up and moved over to the casket. You could hear the sobs of people, and the sound of sniffles. You could hear people praying, and people talking to other people, it seemed almost unreal. There was no way that she could go up and say goodbye, it would be to hard. She started to walk back to Sasukes' car, she was stopped by a hand.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Reality**

_Can you feel it crush you  
Does it seem to bring the worst in you out  
There's no running away from  
These things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you  
Because they make you feel like this  
Of all the colors that you've shine  
This is surely not your best_

The pressure from the persons hand was unreal. She could feel her skin getting pushed into her bone, she didn't say anything though, she didn't even turn around to see who it was. All of the sudden, her whole body spun around and was facing the person that was still gripping her shoulder. Sasuke. She stared at him, neither of them said a word for a few moments. Her hair swayed into her eyes, covering her beauty. Without saying anything he pushed back her hair behind her ear. He watched slowly as her eyes filled up with tears, you could almost watch every individual tear go down her face. One by one, he wiped the tears off of her cheek. She snapped her eyes closed, letting the tears escape her eyes faster. Slowly she opened them again, all she could see was the casket, nothing else. Everything else…was just a blur to her. Her knees got weak, she started to shake. Sakura just lunged into Sasuke. Surprised he slowly put his arms around her waist, creating a sort of "hug." She sobbed into his shoulder, she started to talk but it was muffled by his shirt.

"…miss….so….much…Sasuke"

He nodded his head slowly, "Shh, I know Sakura, we all miss her." She lifted her head up from his shirt a little bit, just enough so that she could speak clearly.

"I…don't…know what…I'm…going…to do."

Sasuke was silent. What was he going to say? One of his best friends had lost her "sister" and she needed her. He would be lucky if he lost his brother, but he is still alive…for now anyway. He couldn't think of two words to say that would make her feel better about losing Ino. However….he knew what it was like to lose someone that you cared about…he knew what it was like to lose **everyone** that you cared about.

"I miss her…so much." She said through her sobs.

"Sakura….look at me."

She obeyed, her eyes puffy and red along with her cheeks, tears still expelled from her eyes.

"I know what its like to lose people that you care about." He said silently, he felt the hatred of his brother rising, still he tried not to show it.

She shuddered. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have……" she didn't know how to finish.

'Why did I do that?'

(Do what?)

_But you should know these  
Colors that you're shining are  
Surely not the best  
Colors that you've shined  
Surely not the best  
Colors that you've shined_

'He brought up losing his family.'

(_He_ brought it up Sakura, not you.)

'That was me and Ino's number one rule when talking to Sasuke: Don't **ever** bring up losing his clan. I broke it.'

(That's a stupid rule. You cant pick and choose what you talk about. That is-)

Her conversation with her inner-self was interrupted by Sasukes' voice.

"Sakura, what shouldn't you have done?"

"Never mind Sasuke."

He was staring at her now, she read his eyes they said, "_What in the hell are you talking about?"_

"Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong." He smirked, still he felt the anger and hatred for his "brother" rising up inside of him. 'All of those dead bodies….and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.' Those were the thoughts that were crossing his mind, he shook his head, he couldn't focus on this now.

"I just….Sasuke I know that you…." she mumbled, she was trying to find the right words. He looked at her with a cocked-eyebrow. "I know that you understand what I am going through. Mine seems more childish that you mention your…._thing_. Ino and I were best friends but you and your…"

"Clan?" he finished her sentence. She shut her eyes, it felt really weird and intense talking to him about this…about death.

She nodded her head slowly. "Were actually related….so your pain must have been worse."

"I was eight Sakura. I don't know if it was more or less pain that you are feeling right now." He looked down, he was so much taller than her.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." She felt ashamed for talking to him, she hated taking about death. He lost everything, **everything** when he was only eight. She was now seventeen years old and she lost her best friend. Still clinging to Sasuke she look around again, trying to see if she could make out any more figures. Hinata and Naruto were over by the casket, with them were….Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji…and it looked like Tsunade, Jirayia, Kakashi, Kurenia, and Might Guy. Sasuke watched her eyes scan the place slowly. When she was done looking around, she looked down.

Sasuke let go of her and placed his hand under her chin, "Sakura. Do you want to go and say good-bye?"

_Good-bye…good-bye…good-bye…_The word echoed through her mind. Just the thought of leaving Ino…forever made her heart beat faster. Everything got foggy again, the place was spinning, she couldn't breathe. Her legs gave out and she started to fall in slow motion to the ground. Quickly Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone else raced to their sideThey all gathered in a circle, they were all silent. Naruto was the first to speak, "Is she okay?" Sasuke put his fingers on her neck…..there was a pulse. "Ya…She's fine." Hearing that people started to move back over to the casket again, to say their final good-byes to Yamanaka Ino.

It was only Sasuke, and the unconscious Sakura left behind. He laid her on the ground, and he sat next to her. Strangely he was approached by Shikamaru, Sasuke didn't move. He just watched Shikamaru come closer, and closer to him. Finally when he was only a few inches away, Shikamaru started to talk, "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Did you go and…." He looked at the casket. Sasuke understood.

"No. I was on my way to and I saw Sakura starting to leave, so I stopped her."

"Did you kill her?" he smirked looking at Sakura lying on the floor, motionless.

"No dumb-ass. I didn't kill her." He looked away from Shikamaru and looked at Sakura again, still no movement.

"Oh lighten up I was just kidding." He looked at the casket again, then he sighed.

"Did you go and…." Sasuke asked looking at the casket.

"Yeah...why don't you go over there. I'll watch Sakura for you."

"…." he looked at Sakura again.

"Just go and say good-bye to Ino. I don't think that Sakura would want you to watch her when her best friends funeral is taking place and your not there."

With out saying anything he just got up and walked slowly to the ceremony. Before he got there he turned around to look at Shikamaru, he was sitting next to Sakura. Then he sat down.

_I know you feel alone, yeah  
And no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from  
The ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you  
Don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined  
Are surely not your style _

But you should know these  
Colors that you're shining are  
Surely not the best  
Colors that you've shined  
Surely not the best  
Colors that you've shined

"Sakura.."

Silence.

"Sakura open your eyes."

Silence.

He put his hands over her eyes, and slowly she opened them. "S-Sasuke?"

He shook his head, "No. It's Shikamaru."

She jumped up. Thoughts and questions raced through her mind. What do I say to him? What does he want to know? "H-Hey." she said uneasy.

"Sakura how are you holding up?"

She looked at the ground again, picking off the grass beneath her. "O-okay. Well as good as I am going to get for now…you?"

Shikamaru looked at the sky. "I-I don't know…."

She listened.

"I never really reliazed that Ino liked me. But looking back I can see that the signs were always right in front of me."

"Oh..."

_I know you're feeling like you're lost  
But you should know these  
Colors that you're shining are  
I know you're feeling like you're lost  
You feel you've drifted way too far _

But you should know these  
Colors you're shinig are  
Surely not the best  
Colors that you've shined  
Surely not the best  
Colors that you've shined

"I knew Ino…obviously. I knew her better than I knew some of my friends. Actually she was the one that I knew most about, but she was the one that caused me the most trouble."

She smiled.

"I'm going to miss her. If she only told me how she felt earlier than maybe…." he didn't finish, he got lost in his thoughts.

"I know Shikamaru." Slowly she gave him a hug. He didn't know what to do, he gave her a hug back.

"Thanks Sakura."

They were so deep in conversation that they didn't realize that Sasuke was walking up to them. When he got there he just stood behind them, not saying a word, just listening. He listened to them talk about Ino, just Ino. Her dreams, her regrets, her life, her goals, Sakura might as well have been Ino, she practially was she knew **everything** about her. Finally when there was a silence he said, "Shikamaru." Then he watched the two jump again, he smirked. "They are going to do the burial now…do you want to go and say something before they do it?" Shikamaru looked at Sakura, "Ino would have wanted you to." she said silently. He looked at Sasuke he nodded his head, "Okay." he started to walk off to the ceremony, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone once again. She look at the hills behind her, remembering how her and Ino when they were kids would roll down them, there parents would get so mad because they would have huge grass stains. She chuckled at the past memories.

"Do you want to go over there?" Sasuke asked.

"….."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked at him, "Yeah I want to hear what Shikamaru has to say."

They slowly got up and walked to the ceremony, she felt sick again, but tried not to show it. They sat down and listened to what Shikamaru had to say.

"Ino was…."

_Surely not the best  
(I know you're feeling like you're lost)  
Colors that you shine  
(But you should know these colors are)  
Surely not the best  
(I know you're feeling like you're lost,  
You feel you've drifted way too far)  
Did you know these  
Colors that you're shining are

* * *

_

**A/N in the next chapter you will hear what he has to say! R&R please. I don't know if I will continue so you have to review please.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	4. In Her Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, song wise or Naruto. I do own this story you stealers!!! Lol HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

_Lyrics __"My immortal" by Evanescence_

_Flashback, with the word flashback, (Duh)_

"Talking"

'Thinking.'

(Inner Voice) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke.

**A/N**: So…I will update this story right now. I sort of lost touch on what to write I will have to read the whole story…I had a great idea for it! Oh wait I just remembered!!! Okay I will right it now.

**Summary: **What happens when Ino dies? Sakura loses her rock, her best friend. Sakura and Sasuke, are only friends that is all that she wants to be. Sasuke and Naruto are the only 2 people that can really comfort her. Will her tearful heart fall for Sasuke? Eventual sasXsaku Also everyone is 17 years old.

**Last on L.I:**

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked at him, "Yeah I want to hear what Shikamaru has to say."

They slowly got up and walked to the ceremony, she felt sick again, but tried not to show it. They sat down and listened to what Shikamaru had to say.

"Ino was…."

* * *

**In Her Remembrance **

"Ino was my teammate. I remember when we first started out doing missions and such. She was so bubbly, and always full of energy. She loved rainbows, rain, and sunshine. An unusual combination…but Ino was an unusual girl."

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

He paused, he looked like he was about to cry, but of course being a guy, he didn't want to.

"It was so funny though, when ever we completed a mission, she would take us all out to ramen and Chouji would run up the bill buying everything possible on the menu. She wouldn't mind though, she thought that we deserved it. She was such a strong woman, though she got a little immature at times. Ino was a fan girl, every time she saw Sasuke she would have a major freak out."

Sasuke slumped down in embarrassment, Sakura patted him on the shoulder, "Its alright." she whispered, and he looked at her, how she could be so strong right now, and just a few minutes ago were falling apart, amazed him.

"Most of the time it would bother me, because I thought that he was distracting her from our missions. Looking back on it now….I was jealous. I always like her I was just to caught up in my…my goals to notice. Unfortunately, I just found out, that she liked me. If I would of known then, then maybe everything would have been different. It just leaves me with so many questions that I wish I had the answers to." Again, he stared at the casket, gazing off into past.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Shikamaru was just like Sasuke. To blind to notice what was right there in front of them. They both had goals and they were to caught up to notice anything but them.

(What if the same thing happened to Sakura?) asked his inner-self abruptly.

'What?'

(Instead of Ino dying…what if it was Sakura?)

'I don't know what you are asking.'

(What if Sakura died, what would you have done?)

He sat there lingering in this thoughts. What would he have done? He wasn't sure if he would feel any pain that Shikamaru felt, or if he would feel **more** pain. Sasuke cared for both of them, however he knew Sakura longer. What if it was himself standing on the stage talking to everyone? What would he of said? New emotions came forward, making everything more confusing, he couldn't quite tell what it was…but he felt more protective of Sakura now…and his heart turned into pain thinking about death and Sakura. He couldn't identify what the emotion was…he would have to ponder it later.

Shikamaru still paused, was still thinking about the past…and the undecided future. He looked at everyone in the ceremony, they were all staring at him. Like he should say something more…he just didn't know what. He said everything that was on his mind. For he wasn't known for being the conversation type.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Then something came to mind, "I remember on of our missions that we had. It was were we were just starting off as genin. I told everyone what type of life I expected for myself, to get married, have two children, one girl and one boy, then play chess and other mind challenging games, and die before my wife. Of course Ino had to put in her two sense, she told me that I shouldn't plan my whole life out from start to finish. That I should await the future and look forward to surprises. To everyone that knows me, you all know that I don't like surprises. However, she made sense. I don't think that I should plan my life out like that, or anyone else should. Ino wouldn't want us to, she lived for the thrills in life and the unexpected. Just for her, and in her remembrance, I will follow her advice. I hope you all do as well, just something for her to smile down on us and say, 'That was my idea.'" Shikamaru smiled, his speech was very touching…he could tell by their expressions. More people were crying, and even more were smiling.

"Oh, one more thing. Every time you see the sun set, or the rain fall…please remember her. I know I will." He walked away going to his car, no body stopped him, they figured that he need time to think and be alone. Slowly his eyes began to fill with tears of her memory. Separately they fell down his cheeks, however no one could see them….he was to far away for any one to notice. Then he drove off.

Everyone else just sat there, staring at the empty podium, grasping all the words that Shikamaru just spoke. His conversations, speeches, or even him ever talking was never that deep, it was so unlike him. Given the circumstances everyone understood though. Little-by-little everyone walked over to the casket once again, mumbling their last goodbyes, covered up by tears and prayers.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Then the minister closed the casket, "We are going to do the burial now."

People walked over to the freshly dug grave, watching the casket slowly descend into the ground. Sakura watched it go down, she saw the whole thing, then the top….finally it was gone, buried underneath the ground for which it would remain forever. Her hands clenched into fists, she wanted to remain together for everyone, or at least make it look like she was. Sasuke watched her, he could tell she was hurting, still that….that emotion, or feeling was taking over again. He wanted to hold her, but something held him back, he wanted to comfort her, his mind wouldn't let him though. Sasuke didn't understand what was going on with him, so many emotions and feelings that he had never felt before…he knew that he was going to spend _hours_ going over these "things."

"Who will be the first to throw the dirt on the grave?" No body made a move, the minister sighed, "Who is the closet family member here?"

Sakura didn't hear the question she was still lost in her memories, Naruto nudged her, "Sakura." he whispered.

"Huh? Oh…me." She said softly and walked towards the grave.

"Please."

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She nodded her head, and picked up some of the soil underneath her feet. Sakura got right to the edge of the grave, so much that if she would of just sneezed…she would of fallen into it.

"Goodbye Ino." She whispered. _Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye._ The word once again echoed into her mind. Bits and pieces of memories flashed before her eyes.

_Flashbacks _

"_Ino-pig" _

"_Forehead"_

--

"_Sasukes mine!"_

"_No he's mine!"_

_They both ran over to him, at unison they collapsed at his feet and he stepped over both of them, continuing with his daily walk._

"_See what you did?"_

"_You klutz!" Ino screamed at her._

_Then they both busted out laughing._

_--_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"_Sakura when I get married, if I ever do. You are going to be my maid of honor."_

"_Do I have a choice?" she asked teasingly._

"_Nope!" Ino giggled._

"_Alright then. Like wise Ino."_

"_Lets make a packed, we will both be each others maids of honors."_

_They put their hands in the center, "Okay." Sakura said. _

_--_

"_We are just like sisters." Ino said._

"_I have never had a sister before." Said seven year old Sakura._

"_Well its your lucky day then. I am the __**best**__ sister there could ever, possibly be."_

"_Cool."_

_--_

"_Sisters for ever?" Ino asked_

"_Sisters for ever." Sakura confirmed._

_--_

_End of Flashbacks_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

She felt like the ground underneath her feet was getting pulled out from under her. Remembering everything, the good memories, the bad, and just the in-between swamped her mind. Clouding the reality that was going on. Her body went limp and she lost control. Gently she started to fall forward, right into the grave.

Naruto watched her fall, he couldn't move he was in shock. Almost everyone else was as well, they just watched Sakura slide down.

Sasuke sprinted towards her, "Damn it Sakura." He swore. Then he caught her, everyone else snapped out of it and moved towards her. Once again she was unconscious.

"Here." Naruto motioned, "Let me take her."

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto just continue on with the ceremony. I will take Sakura back to her house."

"No."

"What?"

"You cant just leave her by her self at her house. You will have to watch over her. Make sure that she is okay."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He didn't argue, something within him said not to bother. "Fine." He carried her towards his car, leaving the ceremony and his friends behind. Sasuke looked at her face, she was tired, and was hurting. Her body looked like she couldn't take anymore of this, Sakura was captivated by everything that had happened, and in just two days. Sasuke walked over to his car, and opened the back seat he laid her down. Then he opened his door and drove off to his house.

* * *

**A/N Hey! Please review. I was very excited to write this chapter. I thought it was cook when she was like almost falling into the grave. UM…..well lets see the next chapter will be about Sasuke mostly and him trying to figure out what he is feeling. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? Then there might be some surprises -shrugs shoulders- who knows….oh wait.. I do!**

**Luv ya.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**

**Also I will update other stories soon. Idk when though…be patient please**


	5. Torn Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, song wise or Naruto. I do own this story you stealers!!! **

_Lyrics _

_Flashback, with the word flashback, (Duh)_

"Talking"

'_Thinking.'_

TEXT

(Inner Voice) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke.

**A/N**: Alright, surry for the late update! I will update the rest later on, I promise!! Please read RUNAWAY AND FOLLOWER I just updated that like 2 days ago. Made another new story, with another on the way. I made another one shot, with many others on the way. I just love the write. I think what I will wind up doing is writing all the chapters for a few of my stories and posting them every 2 weeks…what do you think? Review please!

**Summary: **What happens when Ino dies? Sakura loses her rock, her best friend. Sakura and Sasuke, are only friends that is all that she wants to be. Sasuke and Naruto are the only 2 people that can really comfort her. Will her tearful heart fall for Sasuke? Eventual sasXsaku Also everyone is 17 years old.

**Last Chapter on L.I.:**

He didn't argue, something within him said not to bother. "Fine." He carried her towards his car, leaving the ceremony and his friends behind. Sasuke looked at her face, she was tired, and was hurting. Her body looked like she couldn't take anymore of this, Sakura was captivated by everything that had happened, and in just two days. Sasuke walked over to his car, and opened the back seat he laid her down. Then he opened his door and drove off to his house.

* * *

**Torn Feelings**

**--**

She moaned. She was lying on the back seat of his car, he was driving, then he heard her moan. It didn't sound pleasurable just…sad. Like she was hurt or something. Sasuke pulled over to the side of the road, he turned around and looked at her to make sure she was alright. She didn't just faint, she would have been up already if that was the case. No, she was passed out. He figured the whole funeral and speech, then her almost falling onto the grave tried her out. That could only happen to Sakura though. Leave it to her to almost fall into a grave. Sasuke chuckled, he knew he shouldn't be making jokes. No certainly not, but just her being the person that she was, he couldn't help but make some humor of the situation. He checked her pulse, she was alive. Sasuke sighed in relief, Naruto would kill him if anything happened to her. Hell, he would be pissed to if she was hurt. He checked is rear-view mirrors, there were no cars coming, he got back onto the interstate. The road went on for miles, hardly any trees, wildlife, just concrete and gravel. He gazed up at the sky for a brief moment, knowing that he was still driving the car. Then her heard a _honk!_

"What the-"

"Get off the road dumb-ass!" some random person screamed at him as they drove by.

Sasuke's vein pounded is his forehead, the blood pulsing through his body. "Breathe…breathe Sasuke." he told himself out loud. The sun was just now going down, it was quiet and there were hardly any cars on the road. He continued to drive, finally he reached his house. Well, more like mansion. He was the only person that lived there now.

He was the last.

The Only.

Prodigy.

Heir.

He was still alone no matter which way you put it. He opened his back door, trying not to awaken the sleeping konuchi. He lifted her in his arms bridal style, and struggled to open the door.

'_Maybe if I would have opened the door __**before**__ I picked her up.' _he thought, _'I hope I don't drop her…'_

Finally he got into his house, he would of tripped over everything since there were no lights on in the house…but there was nothing in it. A couch, fireplace, 'fridge, oven, bathroom, and many, **many** empty rooms. No small items, no knick-knacks, no shoes scattered on the floor, absolutely nothing. Completely organized. He walked over to his couch and laid Sakura down on it, her arm swung over and almost touched the floor. He put some wood into the fireplace, lit a match, threw some paper into it and _poof_, light appeared. Making the shadows scatter to there homes. The living room was quiet now, still he heard something. He walked around his house with a kunai to find the source of the disruption, it lead him right back to the living room.

"Wha-" Then he saw it, it was Sakura. Her teeth were chattering together, she was cold. There was no threat here, just a freezing ninja. He searched his closets for a spare blanket, he stopped half-way there because he realized he didn't have any because no one else lived here. Or even came over here. So he ran up the stairs over to his room, took a sheet off of his bed, ran back down the stairs, dragged it back to the living room, and set it on Sakura. He sat down on the arm rest of the couch panting.

'_I think I need an elevator.' _Sasuke thought tiredly.

Sakura turned around, she fumbled around in her sleep, "Ino…" she whispered, "Ino…"

'_Ino.' _he repeated in his mind, _'Nightmares? Dreams? Well they have to do something with her.'_

"Please…don't."

'_Don't what?' _he thought, thinking himself foolish awaiting an answer from a half-asleep girl.

"Ino…come back…don't leave me." she pleaded silently she turned around again.

'_Aa.' _He figured it out. So that was it. She was having dreams, or nightmare about when she found out that Ino had died. Probably the funeral. The Funeral. Sasuke stroked his hair with his finger-tips, pondering what had happened hours before. He just remembered, he was acting all strange during the ceremony. His body telling him to hold Sakura in her time of need, of pain. But…but his mind wouldn't allow it. Why did he feel that way? When his parents died…when his **everything** died, he didn't want to be held, or comforted. Or…did he? No. He distinctly remembered wanting to be left alone. Then why did he want to hold Sakura? Was it because no one ever held him, except his parents? But when they died, they couldn't hold him anymore. So was he just trying to make Sakura feel like he had never had the chance to feel? This was all so confusing. This had **never** happened before. Why now? At this point in time, when one of his friends just died, did he have to have all of these…these feelings?!

"Sasuke." Sakura stirred in her sleep once again.

'_Sasuke? Did she just say my name?_' He listened closely, getting on the floor now making sure that he would understand her words.

"Sasuke." she repeated.

'_I'm right here!' _he thought desperately.

"Thank you." she whispered and was silent again.

He waited a few more moments, hoping that she would say something more. She didn't. _'Thank you? For what?_' He sat up and got back onto the arm of the chair. _'Why is she thankful? What did I do?'_ He retraced the whole day, trying to understand if he did anything to help Sakura. The only problem was he couldn't remember, it was a blur. All he remembered was Shikamaru speaking, Sakura almost falling into the grave, and him taking her home to his house. Why couldn't he remember?! He hit his forehead hoping that from the impact he would remember the whole day. It didn't though. Just gave him a head-ache. He stared at Sakura again, hoping she would say something else. Her eyes twitched from the light from the fire, and she shook again. But was still quiet. It was ironic, it bothered him when she did talk, now he was practically **begging** her to spare a few syllables. Sasuke dazed himself in thought, clouding his mind. Unaware of what was happening around him.

"Ino." Sakura said again, she tussled a little more in the sheet, "INO!" she screamed loudly. Knocking Sasuke off the arm rest and onto the floor rubbing his back that hit the hardwood floor.

"INO! INO? INO!" she screamed as she looked around the room frantically.

"Sakura!" Sasuke sat up and sat on the couch next to her, "Shh, Ino's not here."

"Wh-What?"

"She's not here."

"Well…well than…than were is she?"

'_Today, she must of thought that today was a dream. When it wasn't…_' he thought sadly. He gulped trying to say this the calmest possible, "Ino's…Ino's dead."

"What..?" Her eyes had an empty stare to them, she was thinking, "Oh…yeah. Your right. Sorry Sasuke-kun I…I forgot."

"It's okay." He said sweetly.

She looked down, "Where...where did I get this blanket?"

Sasuke froze, "I-I got it off of my bed. I forgot that I have no spare blankets, because well...no one comes around here anymore. It just me most of the time and Naruto but all we do is train outside."

"Oh well thank you for the blanket."

"Hn." There was an awkward silence. Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, once again his body telling him to hug her to embrace her, but his mind still not allowing the slightest hint of affection to surpass him. Instead though, Sakura burst out into tears. Almost knocking him down once again, he scrambled to talk to her.

"Sakura? Are…are you alright?" He tripped over his words.

'_Stupid. Of course she's not alright.' _

"Eh…-sob- No." Sakura whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to say."

"You…-inhale- don't have to _say_ anything, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh."

"Just…"

He listened closely making sure that the noise from the fire place wouldn't over-shadow her voice. "Yes?"

"Just you being here…"

'_What?!' _His mind was about to explode.

"Makes everything a little better."

"Oh."

"And for that…for that I thank you."

"Your…your welcome Sakura."

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back the best possibly way his body would let him. Knowing that this could be dangerous, not for himself only…No. But for her.

She exhaled loudly, and sniffled, "Thanks again Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Again she looked at him with her orbs. They were so close now, her forehead was resting on his chin. She mumbled a few incoherent words, he didn't ask what they were though, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Wait…_the moment_? Why was he thinking that this point in time was a 'moment?' Was it because he had just hugged someone for the first time since his clan's demise? Or was it because…because Sakura was crying and he didn't want to make her cry anymore? He just didn't know. She picked her head up from her chin, tears still streaming down her face and she leaned forward and kissed him. She pressed her soft lips against his and his eyes were opened wide.

'_This isn't right. I can't be doing this.'_

(Relax) his inner-self said calmly.

'_Relax? She doesn't know what she is doing. She is so hurt right now. This is taking advantage of her isn't it?'_

(You haven't kissed her back yet. So…you haven't done anything wrong.)

'_Still…it __**feels**__ wrong.'_

Knowing that it would break her heart, he pushed her off of him, "Sakura…" he said, trying to make it as sweet as possible. "We can't." Her eyes pushed out even more tears. She fought to hold them back as she looked away. That was his plan, there wasn't another way to put it for him. He knew that it was what she wanted, and something deep, within him said he wanted it to. The other part, knew that it was wrong.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I just…I don't know." she burst out into tears again, still looking away from him. He didn't answer though, there wasn't another way to make this better. For her…for him. Basically at this moment, they were both screwed.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked it was still very awkward.

"-sob- Uh, yeah."

"I'll make something for you." He started to walk away into the darkness to reach his kitchen.

"You…you cook?" Sakura asked, her voice making it seem like not one single man on earth could cook a decent meal.

"Hn."

"Okay."

He walked to his kitchen, he tripped over his feet because there was nothing else to trip on. He stumbled like a drunken man and got up. He moved around in his cupboards, looking for a pot, or pan or even something. Then he remembered, he didn't have time to clean anything because of his training. He looked into his sink, there were pots, and pans piling on top of each other, creating a disturbing odor.

"Sakura!" he called out from his kitchen, an echo was heard through out the home.

"Yeah?" she yelled back at him.

"Were going out to eat." he said commandingly.

"Alright." She walked over to the front door, almost falling over she was still so weak. Sasuke ran over and caught her as she slipped on the mat.

She blushed, "Thanks. You just keep saving me today."

"Hn."

They walked over to his car. They were almost there when something happened.

_SCREECH!_

_CRASH!_

_BANG!_

* * *

**A/N Surry for the late update. I will try to update my others soon. I promise don't worry they will be updated soon. Please send in reviews to what you think was the noise, I added the fluff in there finally some SASUSAKU was played into this. I knew that it would be challenging with the story plot line, so what do you think so far?**

Preivew of next chapter:

_"Sasuke-kun?" she asked rubbing her skull. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed_

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	6. When Everything Just Starts To Repeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, song wise or Naruto. I do own this story you stealers!!! **

_Lyrics _

_Flashback, with the word flashback, (Duh)_

"Talking"

'_Thinking.'_

TEXT

(Inner Voice) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke.

**A/N**: KK sorta early update. Changed the summer. -points below-. Just have been really busy lately. With friends and summer, trying not to get in trouble o-o. Lol. Well here it is. Thnks for reading. SHORT!!Not my best, just trying to get something down. Review please.

**Summary: **Losing. Death. Lonliness. Everything that Sakura is going through, Sasuke has already endured. With this tragedy bring them closer? Or just draw them farther apart? Eventual SasuSaku. Everyone is 17.

**Last on L.I.:**

They walked over to his car. They were almost to the resturant when something happened.

_SCREECH!_

_CRASH!_

* * *

**When Everything Just Starts To Repeat...**

**--**

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked rubbing her skull. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed. The car was in shambles. The drivers side window where Sasuke was sitting was compacted in, shards of glass sticking out of both of them. Blood escaping their bodies. Sasuke was unmoved, Sakura couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Bruises up and down his face, hair matted. Just like Ino had looked in the hospital. Just like Ino looked like when she was...**dead**.

"No...not again." Sakura cried out breathlessy. "Sasuke?!" She screamed desperatlely.

No answer.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, and she took his shoulders and shook them.

Silence.

"No..." Sakura fumbled in her purse for a phone, her fingers tripping over themselves, finally she grasped the phone. She scrambled to dial the number. It rang. Slowly. Quietly. The time seemed to slow down now. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. "Sasuke." she tried again. It was the same though, he did not answer. Someone on the other side of the phone did answer though, but there was something that Sakura didn't notice until now. There was another car. She looked beyond Sasuke, the other car. It was right next to the drivers side window, she hung up the phone. Another person was in the car. Was the person dead? Hurt? She didn't know. Time was being wasted now. A life was on the line, two if the other person in the other car was hurt.

_Knock, Pound._

Sakura jumped. Someone was banging on the window were Sakura was. She screamed. Then she saw the ambulance. She tried to open the door, but the man on the other side had already done that for her.

"Help! Help him please!" Tears fell from her face.

"Ma'am are you alright?" he questioned lifting Sakura out of the destroyed car.

"Help him! He's not breathing, and he's not answering me! Please!"

"We'll do everything we can miss. Can you walk?"

"Get him please!" She yelled ignoring his questions.

"Ma'am can you walk?" He repeated angrily.

Quickly Sakura tried to stand up, her left leg went limp and a woman ran up to catch her. "No I can't... Just get him!"

The man stretched out his body to reach into the car, "Sir? Sir can you hear me?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Kim! Take the girl to the hospital. We will follow in another ambulance. Lee! (not Rocklee) Go and look at the other vehicle see if anyone needs any medical attention." He ordered.

Lee and Kim followed their orders. Kim reached out for Sakura's hand to take her to the ambulance, Sakura didn't give hers. "No...no..." She shook her head, her mind trying to wrap around the situation. Sasuke was hurt. _She_ was hurt.

Why now?

Again.

Everything...

The same as before.

She could only hope that it wasn't the same outcome.

"Ma'am! Come on we need to get you to the hospital!"

Sakura grimly looked back at the woman, giving her a cold stare, "Not without him." Sakura couldn't be there for Ino when..._it_ happened. She **was **going to be there for Sasuke.

"Miss! You need help! Your condition could worsen."

She watched the man get Sasuke out of his car, his left side covered in blood, "Not with out him." she repeated.

"Sam! She's not going!" Kim yelled back over all the comotion.

"I'm doing something right now Kim. If she wants to wait fine. This man needs help now. Lee, come-back over here and help me carry him to the ambulance."

Lee rushed over, "The man in the other car is alright, a few cuts and scraps but he's fine."

"Good. Ready lift 1, 2, 3"

Everything just seemed to repeat itself. All over again. Is this what it looked like in Ino's accident? This many people. Blood. Glass. Debris. Just like this? It was terrifying a horror show.

"CAREFUL! Watch his neck." Sam yelled as Lee and him carried the gurney with the injured Genin on it.

Lying.

Motionless.

Un-moved.

In all of this commotion...his face was still serene.

Peaceful.

Gentle.

Calm.

Like Ino's was...in the hospital room.

The ambluance noise was drowning out in Sakura's ears, the flaming tears down her face was all that she felt. Everything was drowning out, she couldn't hear anything, only her heart beat.

_Thump._

The place was getting blurry.

_Thump_

Everything was busy.

"Kim get her into the ambulance. Her face is turning pale!"

Kim quickly glanced at Sakura, she gave a dead expression back at her. "Ma'am?" Kim's voice was getting quieter in Sakura's ear. "Ma'am!" She yelled again, running towards Sakura.

"Please...help him." Sakura whispered, giving the ambulance a cold stare. "Please..."

_Thump...Thump..._

Spinning.

"Ma'am!"

Blur.

"SAM!"

"KIM! Get her on the ambulance, the man needs help now!"

_Thump..._

Tears.

Whimper.

Running.

Footsteps.

"Sasuke..." she whispered again.

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

Sakura started to fall backwards. Her whole world was spinning. Literally.

"**Live**." She said while falling.

_Thump...Thump..._

Scrawny arms caught her, breaking her fall.

"I've got her! She looks bad Lee help me carry her!"

Footsteps.

"Get her! Run!"

Siren blaring.

Lights flashing.

Darkness.

Black.

_Thump._

* * *

**Something to just pass the time and keep you guys satisfiated. I will make the next chapter longer i promise! Thanks for reading. PLease reveiw WITH IDEAS.**

**Thnks**

**O please read my new stories. KK thnks Just click on my profile and have a looksie!**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note.

I can't do this story anymore.

I have others taht i need to complete.

So either...

Someone else does it.

Or you guys have to wait.

I'm so sorry for the delays

Alot has happened in my life.

So if you want to do the story send me your plot and i'll let you know.

Sasukes-Angel0221


End file.
